


spring swaps snow for leaves

by HybridComplex



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even asleep, Jack flutters through the air like he himself is a mere snowflake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spring swaps snow for leaves

Jack curls up on the ice, lets the frost on his skin grow and spread, staff tucked into his hoodie and pants. He turns his head to give the Man in the Moon one last smile and what is maybe a wink before pulling the hood over his head and snuggling down into the surface of the lake.  
  
He falls asleep quickly, body gone lax, the frost covering him falling away as more pushes up to take its place. The wind picks up just as the sun begins to rise, strong and determined where it swirls around the winter spirit, pulls him up into the sky. The sunlight fractures along his icy skin, casts pinks and purples into the sky, the warmth of it on the cold of his body fogging the air all around.  
  
Sandy watches him float by, follows as the wind takes him north, tilts his head as snow starts to flutter down from the sleeping boy’s body. A little light bulb forms above his head and he nods and turns away, off to the darkening side of the planet.  
  
From mid February to early October he curls unconscious in Wind’s currents. She throws him high into the sky to color and mist and flurry and drops him low to drag his feet across waters and melting glaciers. She takes him to the other Guardians, so worried because they have never seen him like this despite centuries of it happening, lets the Babytooths check on his teeth and Bunnymund tuck an egg into his pocket and Sandy send a curl of sand through his snows.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fill for a [prompt](http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/1511.html?thread=250087) on the [kink meme](http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
